Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/09
Dni biegły równe, pogodne i jasne. Dyzma zadomowił się w Koborowie i czuł się jak u siebie w domu; Wprawdzie zły był trochę na Ninę za jej stanowczość, z jaką upierała się przy zachowaniu wierności małżeńskiej aż do nadejścia chwili wyzwolenia, jednakże nie cierpiał z tego powodu. W naturze Nikodema Dyzmy nie leżała umiejętność silnych pragnień, nie mówiąc już o namiętnościach. Jadł dobrze, spał dobrze i próżnował. Czuł się z tym wszystkim znakomicie. Przytył nieco i opalił się, gdyż dla zabicia czasu wtoczył się trochę po okolicy. Początkowo robił to konno, lecz po kilku wycieczkach doszedłszy do spostrzeżenia, że to strasznie trzęsie, chodził już piechotą. Obejrzał jeszcze raz całe gospodarstwo, tartaki, papiernię, młyn, gdy go coś zaciekawiło, wypytywał oficjalistów, którzy na jego widok zdejmowali czapki. Wiedzieli, że nie z byle kim mają do czynienia. Otaczała Dyzmę atmosfera głębokiego szacunku i podziwu. Jedynymi chmurami na błękicie tych jasnych dni były scysje z panną Kasią. Wprawdzie awantury, wywoływane przez nią, dotyczyły raczej Niny, lecz nieraz mimochodem zawadzały i o Nikodema. W jednym wypadku — było to przy śniadaniu — gdy mu bardziej dopiekła, a każde jego zdanie wyszydzała bez miłosierdzia, Dyzma warknął: — Zapomina pani, z kim ma pani do czynienia! — Nic mnie to nie obchodzi — wzruszyła ramionami — ale szachem perskim pan chyba nie jest? Czy nie trapi pana mania grandiosa? Dyzma nie zrozumiał, lecz z wyrazu twarzy pani Niny wywnioskował, że musi to być wielka obelga. Poczerwieniał i nagle z całej siły wyrżnął pięścią w stół. — Dość tego, smarkata! — ryknął. Na stole z brzękiem podskoczyły nakrycia, a obie panie oniemiały. Dopiero po chwili Kasia blada jak papier zerwała się i wybiegła. Nina nie powiedziała ani słowa, chociaż mina jej wyrażała zarówno aprobatę dla pointy Nikodema, jak i przestrach. Zaaplikowanie tak radykalnego środka poskutkowało, lecz poskutkowało tylko zewnętrznie. Prawda, od tego dnia Kasia nie dokuczała mu więcej, lecz w jej oczach tym silniej żarzyła się nienawiść, która wciąż się zbierając, musiała w końcu wybuchnąć. Eksplozja nastąpiła dla obu stron nieoczekiwanie jednej niedzieli z rana. Kunicki pracował w swoim gabinecie. Nina wyjechała do kościoła. Nikodem siedział w jej buduarze i oglądał albumy z fotografiami. Na to właśnie weszła Kasia. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by poznała, że trzymany przez Nikodema album zawiera wyłącznie niezliczoną ilość zdjęć Niny w różnych pozach, zdjęć robionych przez Kasię. — Proszę to oddać, to moje — zawołała, wyrywając mu album z impetem. — Nie można grzeczniej?! — krzyknął Dyzma. Chciała już wyjść, lecz to ją zatrzymało. Odwróciła się doń i przez chwilę milczała, lecz wyglądała tak, że Nikodem przygotował się do zasłonięcia twarzy przed spodziewanym uderzeniem, i tak, że miał ochotę chwycić ją w objęcia, przycisnąć te małe, wznoszące się w przyśpieszonym oddechu piersi, przemocą wycałować te roziskrzone oczy i drgające pełne wargi, z których wreszcie zerwały się chlaszczące jak bicz słowa: — To jest podłość, podłość! Pan jest nikczemny! Pan ją zbezcześcił! Pan wdarł się do domu mego ojca, by uwieść jego żonę! Jeżeli pan nie wyniesie się stąd zaraz, przy pierwszej sposobności, obiję pana harapem, jak psa! Drwię sobie z pańskiej pozycji socjalnej, drwię z pańskich stosunków! Rozumiesz pan! Memu ojcu możesz pan tym imponować, nie mnie! Radzę panu po dobremu: wynoś się stąd, i to prędko!... Głos jej stawał się coraz donioślejszy, a że drzwi w amfiladzie były pootwierane, dobiegł do uszu Kunickiego. Rozpłomieniona Kasia nie słyszała jego szybkich drobnych kroczków. Nie słyszał ich i Nikodem, zaskoczony żywiołowym wybuchem tej, zdawałoby się, spokojnej panienki. Kunicki stanął w progu, a twarz jego skurczyła się wściekłością. — Kasiu — powiedział cicho — proszę wyjść. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca. — Proszę wyjść — powtórzył jeszcze ciszej — masz przejść do mego gabinetu i zaczekać na mnie. Mówił na pozór spokojnie, lecz w tym spokoju wisiał jakiś nieodparty nacisk. Kasia wzruszyła ramionami, ale jednak usłuchała rozkazu. — Co tu było? — zapytał Kunicki Dyzmę. — Co było? A to było — odparł ten — że pańska córka kazała mi się wynosić z pańskiego domu i zrugała mnie od ostatnich. Diabli ją wiedzą, czego ona chce ode mnie, ale jak mnie wyrzucają, to nie będę wracać oknem. A na pański ten... kontyngent i na podkłady kolejowe to może pan teraz pogwizdać, bo ja... Kunicki chwycił go za rękę. — Panie Nikodemie, przepraszam pana bardzo za moją córkę. Niech pan o wszystkim zapomni. Dziś jeszcze Kasia wyjedzie za granicę. Czy to da panu dostateczną satysfakcję? — Satysfakcję... a co nawymyślała mi, to co? — Mówię panu, kochany panie Nikodemie, dziś jeszcze wypędzę ją z domu. Stary był coraz bardziej poirytowany i coraz spokojniejszy na zewnątrz. Wyciągnął do Dyzmy rękę i zapytał: — No, zgoda? Nikodem podał swoją. Tegoż wieczora Kasia wyjechała. Nikt w domu nie wiedział, o czym mówił ojciec z córką w zamkniętym gabinecie. Ani on, ani ona nikomu nic o tym nie powiedzieli. W dodatku Kasia wyjechała nie żegnając się nawet z Niną. Jedyną w Koborowie istotą, z którą rozmawiała przed wyjazdem, była młodziutka garderobiana Irenka. Ta jednak opowiedzieć mogła tylko tyle, że panienka była bardzo zagniewana i że ją, Irenkę, obiecała sprowadzić do Szwajcarii. Po tej burzliwej i brzemiennej w skutki niedzieli żadna już chmurka me zaciemniała horyzontu Nikodema Dyzmy. Kunicki wysilał się na uprzejmość. Nina ani słowem nie wspominała o nieobecnej, bo sama czuła się teraz lżej i swobodniej. Jeździła z Nikodemem samochodem na dłuższe spacery. Pływali łódką. Nie zmniejszyła się wszakże jej stanowczość i romans wciąż ograniczał się do rozmów, polegających właściwie na jej własnych monologach, oraz do przelotnych pocałunków. Wszelkie perswazje i namowy Nikodema nic odnosiły skutku. Nic mógł zrozumieć powodów tego uporu. Tym bardziej że od służby dowiedział się, iż pani Nina na noc zamyka się na klucz, a podobno robiła to zawsze, od samego niemal ślubu. Lokaj, który tych informacji Dyzmie udzielił, pokpiwał nawet nieznacznie z jaśnie pana, co po to z hrabianką się ożenił, żeby córce zrobić przyjemność. Wszystko to Dyzmie wydawało się mgliste i tajemnicze. Postanowił sobie kiedyś przycisnąć Ninę do muru, by ta mu jasno wyłożyła, co i jak. Tymczasem dowiadywał się od niej wielu szczegółów z życia jej własnego i jej rodziny. Gdy chodziło o sprawy dotyczące męża, Nina wykazywała zupełną nieświadomość interesów. — Nic mnie to zresztą nie obchodzi — mawiała — to jest rzecz mężczyzn. W każdym razie o tyle była zorientowana, że powtarzała Dyzmie, iż ich przyszłość od niego tylko zależy, gdyż ona własnego nie ma nic, nawet przysłowiowej koszuli. Wprawiało to Nikodema w duże zakłopotanie, ponieważ nie miał najmniejszej nadziei zdobycia takiego majątku, jaki by wystarczał na zaspokojenie obecnych wymagań Niny. Zresztą nie zależało mu specjalnie na małżeństwie z nią. Owszem, podobała się mu bardzo, no i była wielką damą, nie byle co, hrabianka Ponimirska... Ale ewentualność ożenienia się z nią traktował jako rzecz nierealną, na równi z innymi swymi sukcesami ostatnich czasów. Natomiast stan uczuć Niny nie budził w nim najmniejszych wątpliwości. Każdym gestem, każdym spojrzeniem i wreszcie niemal każdym słowem manifestowała swoją miłość. Kunicki, jak wnioskował Dyzma, zbyt był zajęty interesami i zbyt mało przestawał z żoną, by mógł ich podejrzewać. Zresztą sam namawiał ich do wycieczek we dwójkę. Po powrocie z jednej z takich wycieczek Nikodem zastał w hallu depeszę adresowaną do siebie. Otwierając ją był przekonany, że to wiadomość od ministra Jaszuńskiego. Spotkała go jednak niespodzianka: pod krótkim tekstem widniał podpis... Terkowskiego! Nikodem czytał, a Nina zaglądała mu przez ramię. Depesza brzmiała: Pan Prezes Rady Ministrów prosi pana o przybycie jutro, tj. w piątek, o godz. siódmej na posiedzenie komitetu ekonomicznego Rady Ministrów w wiadomej sprawie. Terkowski. Nadszedł Kunicki i Dyzma podał mu depeszę. Stary przeczytał ją w mgnieniu oka i z nieukrywanym podziwem zapytał: — Nadzwyczajne! Czy to w sprawie zbożowej? — Tak — potwierdził Nikodem. — Więc to już się robi? — A jak pan widzi. — Boże drogi — Kunicki rozstawił ręce. — Boże drogi, ile to przy pańskich wpływach, kochany panie Nikodemie, można dobrego ludziom zrobić! — Tak — uśmiechnęła się Nina — jeżeli tych wpływów używa się dla dobra ogółu, no i jeżeli się trafnie potrzeby ogółu ocenia. — O, przepraszam — zaoponował Kunicki — nie tylko dla ogółu. Czyż prywatnym ludziom nie należy pomagać? He, he! Na pewno w komitecie ekonomicznym bierze udział i minister komunikacji. Będzie pan miał możność pomówić z nim przy sposobności i o podkładach kolejowych. Co? Nikodem wpakował ręce w kieszenie spodni i skrzywił się. — Wolałbym nie teraz. Nieskładnie będzie. — Cóż znowu! Panie Nikodemie! Ja przecież żadnego nacisku nie wywieram. Całkowicie pozostawiam to do pańskiego uznania. Tylko tak mimochodem napomknąłem, gdyż dostawa podkładów to jest interes, o którym warto pamiętać, he, he. Na potwierdzenie tego zaraz po obiedzie zabrał Nikodema do swego gabinetu i zaczął go piłować sążnistym wykładem o szczegółach kwestii. Kiedy zaś ten poruszył historię dawnego procesu, stary zerwał się i wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze. — Zaraz panu pokażę dokumenty. Moim zdaniem, powinny one wystarczyć, by jeszcze raz dowieść, że byłem w porządku. Odsunął ciężką aksamitną kotarę i Dyzma ujrzał kasę ogniotrwałą potężnych rozmiarów. Kunicki szybko ją otworzył, wyjął zieloną teczkę i zaczął wyciągać z niej pliki papierów, blankietów itp. Niektóre z nich odczytywał, inne podawał Dyzmie i ten udawał, że je czyta. Wyrwał się od Kunickiego dopiero wieczorem. Nina czekała nań na tarasie i poszli przejść się. Była smutna i rozmarzona. Niespodziewany wyjazd Nikodema, tak nagle przerywający sielankę, sprawił jej prawdziwą przykrość. Gdy znaleźli się wśród drzew, przytuliła się doń i szepnęła: — Ale, kochanie, nie będziesz długo siedział w Warszawie? Ninuś będzie tu strasznie tęsknił. Cóż ja pocznę, tak bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się już do tego, że mogę pana widzieć co dzień, że mogę z nim rozmawiać, patrzeć w jego oczy... Nikodem zapewniał, że niedługo wróci. Dzień, dwa, najwyżej trzy. Przy kolacji Nina była bardzo ożywiona, a to dzięki projektowi męża, który wpadł na pomysł, by oboje odprowadzili kochanego pana Nikodema na stację. Tym bowiem razem Dyzma musiał jechać koleją, gdyż samochód miał małą reperację. Na dworcu Nina była bardzo wzruszona. Wprawdzie nie mogła pożegnać Nikodema tak, jakby tego pragnęła, jednakże wzrok jej wyrażał tyle, że starczył za najgorętsze pocałunki. W przedziale pierwszej klasy Dyzma był sam. Kunicki bowiem dał napiwek konduktorowi, tłumacząc, by ten nikogo tam nie wpuszczał, gdyż to jedzie sam pan Dyzma, wielka figura, osobisty przyjaciel wszystkich ministrów. Było to straszne pijaństwo. Nikodema przywieziono do hotelu pijanego w sztok i na rękach wniesiono do jego numeru. Bo też było co pić. Teraz, gdy oprzytomniał, jeszcze nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad zdarzeniami ubiegłego dnia, które zaznaczyły się w jego umyśle jakimiś chaotycznymi liniami. Więc posiedzenie w wysokiej sali, posiedzenie, na którym on, Nikodem Dyzma, siedział przy jednym stole razem z premierem, razem z ministrami, jak równy z równymi, za pan brat. Czytanie jakichś sprawozdań, jakichś cyfr... I jedna chwila, gdy wszyscy zaczęli mu ściskać ręce za to, że powtórzył to, co poradził Kunicki na magazynowanie zboża. Jak oni to nazwali?... Aha, lombard. Śmieszne! Dotychczas sądził, że lombard służy jedynie do zastawiania zegarka lub ubrania... A później co zapytanie premiera: — Szanowny panie, czy pan zgodziłby się objąć kierownictwo państwowej polityki zbożowej? Gdy ociągał się z odpowiedzią, a potem wymawiał się, że może nie potrafi, wszyscy hurmem namawiali, aż musiał się zgodzić. Roześmiał się. — To cholera! Do czego człowiek doszedł. Prezes Państwowego Banku Zbożowego! Pan Prezes! Przypomniał sobie później grupę dziennikarzy, którzy go zasypywali pytaniami, oślepiający blask magnezji. Aha, trzeba zobaczyć, czy co wydrukowali. Zadzwonił i kazał służącemu kupić wszystkie dzienniki. Zaczął się ubierać. Gdy przyniesiono gazety, chwycił pierwszą z brzegu i poczerwieniał. Na pierwszej stronie widniała jego fotografia. Stał z jedną ręką w kieszeni i z zamyśloną miną. Wyglądał poważnie. Ba! Imponująco! Pod fotografią podpis głosił: Dr Nikodem Dyzma, twórca nowego systemu polityki rolnej, otrzymał misje utworzenia Państwowego Banku Zbożowego i nominację na jego prezesa. Obok, pod sensacyjnym tytułem, obszerny artykuł zawierał oficjalny komunikat rządu, życiorys Dyzmy i wywiad z nim samym. Komunikat doniósł o uchwale Rady Ministrów, która na wniosek ministra Jaszuńskiego postanowiła rozpocząć decydującą walkę z kryzysem gospodarczym przez silną interwencję na rynku zbożowym. Następował szczegółowy opis projektu i zapowiedź wydania rozporządzeń wykonawczych po przyjęciu ustawy przez Sejm. Życiorys dla samego Dyzmy był niespodzianką. Dowiedział się zeń, że urodził się w majątku ziemskim swoich rodziców w Kurlandii, że gimnazjum ukończył w Rydze, a wyższe studia ekonomiczne w Oksfordzie, że następnie jako oficer kawalerii bohatersko walczył na froncie bolszewickim, gdzie został ranny i odznaczony Virtuti Militari oraz Krzyżem Walecznych, ostatnio zaś usunął się z widowni, zajęty gospodarowaniem na wsi w województwie białostockim. Życiorys roił się od takich przymiotników, jak: światły, znakomity, twórczy... W końcu zaznaczono, że prezes Nikodem Dyzma cieszy się opinią człowieka o niezwykłej sile woli i charakteru, znanego z wybitnych zdolności organizacyjnych. Największe zdumienie Nikodema wywołał jednak wywiad. Czytał i oczom nie wierzył. Wprawdzie wieczorem urżnął się do nieprzytomności, ale wówczas gdy rozmawiał z dziennikarzami, był całkiem przytomny. Przecie z tego, co tu napisali, on nie mówił ani jednego słowa! Tu były wydrukowane zdania, których, pomimo wysiłków, nie mógł zrozumieć, Były wyrazy, których znaczenia nie znał, opinia o różnych sprawach, o których nie tylko nie mówił, lecz nawet nie słyszał. Zaklął, lecz nie było w tym złości. Przeciwnie, kontent był z tego, gdyż po przeczytaniu takiego wywiadu każdy musiał uważać pana Dyzmę, pana prezesa banku Dyzmę, za człowieka niepospolicie mądrego. Niemal wszystkie dzienniki zamieściły podobne artykuły i jego fotografie w różnych pozach. Najlepiej podobała mu się ta, gdzie siedział na kanapie między premierem a ministrem Jaszuńskim, oraz ta, na której schodził ze schodów, a za nim szedł starszy jegomość z siwymi wąsami i trzymał kapelusz w ręku, podczas gdy on, Nikodem, miał nakrytą głowę. Podpis pod tym zdjęciem głosił: Pan prezes Nikodem Dyzma opuszcza pałac Rady Ministrów w towarzystwie swego przyszłego współpracownika, nowo mianowanego dyrektora Banku Zbożowego, p. Władysława Wandryszewskiego, b. wiceministra Skarbu. — Ha — pomyślał Nikodem — teraz cała Polska mnie zna. Nagle przeraził się. Przyszło mu na myśl, że przecież dzienniki dotrą też do Łyskowa, że pan Boczek, Jurczak i oni wszyscy, którzy go tak dobrze znają, dobrze wiedzą, że to bujda z tą Kurlandią i z tym gimnazjum, iż Oksfordem. Choroba! A jeżeli któremu z nich strzeli do głowy napisać do jakiego dziennika całą prawdę? Po plecach przebiegły mrówki. Chodził po pokoju i klął, później znowu wziął się do przeglądania pism i przyszedł do przekonania, że jakakolwiek denuncjacja ze strony dawnych znajomych jest mało prawdopodobna. Olśni ich i onieśmieli Jego stanowisko i stosunki. Chyba że donosić będą anonimowo... Ale anonimów poważnie się nie bierze. Uspokoił się znacznie. Natomiast podczas rozczytywania się w przypisywanych mu talentach zatroskała go inna myśl: jak sobie da radę? Niby największa praca spadnie na tego dyrektora Wandryszewskiego, ale przecie i on sam będzie musiał coś robić, mówić, podpisywać, decydować... I to wszystko w sprawach przerażająco niezrozumiałych! Nie ma innego sposobu, tylko trzeba znaleźć kogoś sprytnego... Żeby taki Kunicki zechciał, ale nie zechce... W ogóle teraz będzie musiał rozstać się z posadą w Koborowie. Zrobiło mu się przykro na myśl, że rozstanie się także z Niną, ale powiedział sobie: "Trudno. Jak trzeba, to trza. Nie ona jedna na świecie." Gorzej będzie z wynalezieniem takiego gościa, co by za niego robił... Mógłby go zrobić, na przykład swoim sekretarzem... Nagle klepnął się w czoło. "Krzepicki!" Aż podskoczył z radości. Krzepicki to cwaniak, kuty na cztery łapy, ten wie, co w trawie piszczy. W butelkę nabić się nie da, ale swój chłop, brat łata, jak zrobi się z nim sztamę, będzie ruszał mózgiem za dwóch. Tak go ucieszył ten pomysł, że postanowił zaraz odszukać Krzepicki ego. Ubrał się szybko i po kwadransie dzwonił już do drzwi pani Przełęskiej. Właśnie wstawano od obiadu. Oprócz pani domu był Krzepicki i cherlawa panienka, bardzo piegowata, panna Hulczyńska. Przyjęto Dyzmę głośnymi gratulacjami. Pani Przełęska nazwała go zbawcą ziemiaństwa. Zyzio Krzepicki — Napoleonem gospodarczym, a panna Hulczyńska patrzyła weń jak w słońce. Zaczęła się rozmowa c Koborowie i wszyscy bardzo się zmartwili, gdy Dyzma oświadczył, że teraz nie będzie miał czasu zajmować się sprawą Żorża Ponimirskiego. — Zresztą — dodał — z jego klepkami jest tak źle, że nic nie dałoby się zrobić. Zyzio zaklął, piegowata panienka zrobiła smutną minę, a pani Przełęska wyraziła nadzieję, że nie trzeba tracić nadziei. Kulminacyjnym momentem wizyty Nikodema Dyzmy u pani Przełęskiej była chwila, gdy pociągnąwszy łyk kawy powiedział: — A ja tu przyszedłem z propozycją. Panie Krzepicki, pan nie posiada żadnej posady? — Nie. — A ma pan chęć? — Naturalnie! — klasnęła pulchnymi rączkami pani Przełęska. — Bo widzi pan — ciągnął Nikodem — ja będę teraz potrzebował sekretarza. Sekretarz prezesa banku to przecież nie byle co; To musi być, znaczy, inteligentny, sprytny i w ogóle, faktycznie odpowiedzialny. Uważasz pan? Krzepicki oblizał wargi i zrobił niedbałą minę. — Dziękuję, panie prezesie, ale nie wiem, czy potrafię. Poza tym... hm... powiem otwarcie, pan prezes mi tego za złe nie weźmie, ale ja chyba nie nadaję się do funkcji urzędniczych. Stałe godziny biurowe, codzienne wczesne wstawanie... Dyzma klepnął go po kolanie. — Nic się nie bój! Żadnych stałych godzin. Będziesz pan siedział w pracy tylko wtedy, gdy ja będę siedział, a co panu się zdaje, że prezes to ma siedzieć kamieniem? Od tego jest, panie, dyrektor. My będziemy tylko od głównych spraw, od ważniejszych. No, daj pan rękę! Pani Przełęska wybuchnęła entuzjazmem. Z emocji zaczęła Krzepickiego tykać, namawiając go gwałtownie do natychmiastowego przyjęcia propozycji. Zyzio uśmiechnął się i podał rękę. — Bardzo dziękuję panu prezesowi. Ale czy można spytać, jaką gażę pan prezes mi przeznaczy? Nikodema nie połechtał "pan prezes". Wziął się w boki i zapytał: — No, a ile pan chciałbyś? — Czy ja wiem?... — No, śmiało — zachęcał Nikodem. — Jak pan prezes uważa. Dyzma uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. — Pan prezes uważa, że pan sekretarz sam musi powiedzieć. Wszyscy uprzejmie roześmieli się. — Mój Boże — wtrąciła pani Przełęska — mnie się zdaje, że jakieś tysiąc złotych... — Tysiąc dwieście! — spiesznie skorygował Krzepicki. — Co? Tysiąc dwieście? No, więc ja panu dam tysiąc pięćset. Obrzucił triumfującym spojrzeniem pokój, a Krzepicki wśród zachwyconych "ochów" pani Przełęskiej zerwał się i głośno szurgając nogami, dziękował panu prezesowi. Pani Przełęska oświadczyła, że to nie może skończyć się na sucho, i kazała służącemu przynieść butelkę szampana. — No — rzekł Dyzma podnosząc szklaneczkę — no, panie Krzepicki, tylko jeden jedyny warunek: sztama! Rozumiesz pan? Szrama! Sztama, to znaczy, musimy trzymać się jeden z drugim. I ani pary z gęby o tym, o czym ze sobą gadamy... — Rozumiem, panie prezesie. — A ja panu powiem, że jak będę z pana zadowolony, to na święta czy przy innej okazji dwa, trzy tysiączki gratyfikacji. Krzepicki odprowadził Dyzmę do hotelu. Po drodze rozmawiali jeszcze o organizacji banku i Nikodem zapowiedział, że zaraz jutro poznajomi Krzepickiego z dyrektorem Wandryszewskim. — Nie będę miał zbyt wiele czasu, bo muszę załatwić inne sprawy, więc tak się umówimy, że organizacją zajmie się Wandryszewski, a sprawozdania będzie składał nie mnie, tylko panu, rozumiesz pan? A pan będzie gadał ze mną i referował, i moje rozporządzenia powtarzał tamtemu. — Tak będzie najlepiej — powtarzał Krzepicki. — Umiejętność kierowania, panie Krzepicki, zapamiętaj to pan sobie, polega na umiejętności szybkiej decyzji! W hotelu zastał Ulanickiego, który powitał go tubalnym "na zdar!" — Wiesz, Nikusiu, że jeszcze mi we łbie huczy po wczorajszej bibie. Ale! Czyś ty złożył już wizyty? — Jakie wizyty? — No, wiesz, wypada. Premierowi, Jaszuńskiemu, Brożyńskiemu i jeszcze kilku, bo Terkowskiemu pewno nie chcesz? Chociaż, wiesz, widziałem wczoraj, że on żalu do ciebie nie ma. — Sądzisz, że koniecznie trzeba? — No, niby tak. — Hm — zakłopotał się Dyzma — kiedy, wiesz, tak samemu... Gdybyś ty ze mną poszedł... — No, mogę pójść... Ułożyli się, że jutro złożą wizyty, gdyż tego wieczora musieli jeszcze odbyć konferencję w sprawie terminu otwarcia banku i rozpoczęcia jego działalności. W niespełna dwa tygodnie wstępne prace organizacyjne znajdowały się już w pełnym biegu. Wyznaczono lokal w nowym gmachu przy ulicy Wspólnej, przeznaczając na biuro banku dwa piętra oraz ośmiopokojowe mieszkanie dla pana prezesa. Wprawdzie sama ustawa była jeszcze wałkowana na komisjach sejmowych, lecz nie ulegało wątpliwości, że obie izby uchwalą projekt rządowy bez większych poprawek. Dyzma nie miał z tym wszystkim kłopotu, gdyż wszelkie sprawy załatwiali Wandryszewski i Krzepicki. Ten ostatni okazał się nieoceniony. Zabrał się do pracy z zapałem, a że istotnie nie brakło mu sprytu, przeprowadzał co chciał, zasłaniając się wciąż stanowczo wypowiadanym zdaniem: — Pan prezes sobie tego życzy. Początkowo Wandryszewski i inni, niekontenci z wścibiania się Krzepickiego w najdrobniejsze kwestie, zapytywali Dyzmę, czy istotnie tak postanowił, a nie inaczej, lecz Dyzma, chociaż częstokroć nawet nie wiedział, o co chodzi, nieodmiennie powtarzał: — Jak co mówi Krzepicki, to znaczy, że ja tak zdecydowałem i nie ma o czym gadać. Toteż wkrótce musiano się pogodzić z wścibstwem Krzepickiego. On sam zresztą zaprzyjaźnił się z panem prezesem na dobre. Oczywiście, stykając się z nim nieustannie, szybko zorientował się w licznych brakach swego szefa. Te mu wszakże szły na rękę, czyniąc sekretarza niezbędnym dopełnieniem prezesa. Tym niemniej Dyzma i wobec Krzepickiego stale się trzymał na baczności, a że był otoczony ogólnym podziwem i szacunkiem, wciąż rosły jego potężne wpływy i stosunki, Krzepicki przyznawał mu w duchu posiadanie jakiejś tajemniczej siły i dziwnego umysłu. Często dziwiły go wprawdzie momenty jakby przyćmienia umysłu Nikodema, kiedy zdawał się nie orientować w najprostszych sprawach, lecz doszedł do przekonania, że pan prezes umyślnie "udaje frajera", by tym lepiej przyłapać podwładnych na jakichś kombinacjach. Zresztą wiedział, że jego pozycja zależy wyłącznie od prezesa, że znowu osiadłby na lodzie, gdyby tylko kto inny został prezesem, że w jego interesie leży wzmacnianie stanowiska swego szefa, i robił wszystko, by jego osobę otoczyć aureolą nieprzystępności i olimpijskości. To znowuż całkowicie konweniowało Dyzmie. Oszałamiające zaszczyty, jakie nań spadły, wprawdzie utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że sam siebie dotychczas nie doceniał, lecz w najmniejszym stopniu nie zmniejszyły jego ostrożności, wynikającej ze świadomości braków we własnej inteligencji, obyciu, wychowaniu i wykształceniu. Najswobodniejszym był w stosunku do Krzepickiego, lecz i tu zawsze starał się być tajemniczym. Wkrótce zasłynął dzięki temu jako "najmałomówniejszy człowiek w Polsce". Jedni kładli to na karb angielskiego sposobu bycia, inni przyjęli do wiadomości to, co powiedział na fajfie u premiera, gdy go panie nagabywały o rozmowę: — Nie mam o czym mówić. Oczywiście, kto ma tyle do myślenia, nie ma nic do mówienia. Ponieważ wszakże Nikodema, chociaż tego po sobie nie pokazywał, doprowadzała nieraz do rozpaczy jego nieznajomość różnych form i niezrozumienie wielu słów, postanowił uzupełnić zasób swojej wiedzy. W tym celu wstąpił do jednej z księgarni na Świętokrzyskiej i nabył trzy dzieła: Słowniczek wyrazów obcych, Encyklopedię Powszechną oraz Bon-ton. Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia książka oddawać mu poczęła wielkie usługi. Zaraz pierwszego dnia znalazł w niej rozwiązanie tajemnicy, dlaczego Ulanicki kazał mu wrzucić do skrzynki u premiera nie jeden, lecz dwa bilety wizytowe. Co do Słowniczka, używał go systematycznie. Każde słowo, którego znaczenia nie znał, zapamiętywał, by później odszukać objaśnienie. Natomiast do encyklopedii zabrał się z całą systematycznością. Zaczął ją czytać od początku i do wyjazdu zdążył dojść do litery "f". Nie bawiła go wprawdzie ta lektura, lecz widząc doraźne jej skutki w obcowaniu z ludźmi, postanowił wszystko przeczytać do końca. Było to bodaj jedyne zajęcie Nikodema w owym okresie, jeżeli nie liczyć lektury listów Niny. Codziennie otrzymywał przynajmniej jeden. Były to listy długie i Dyzma, chociaż przyznawał, że są piękne, w końcu stracił cierpliwość i przestał je czytać. Zaglądał tylko na koniec, gdzie bywały zwykle informacje. Z nich dowiedział się, że Kunicki nie zamierza wyrzec się genialnego administratora, lecz uważa, że Nikodem będzie mógł łatwo pogodzić stanowisko prezesa banku ze stanowiskiem plenipotenta, gdyż Kunicki absolutnie żadnych zajęć mu nie narzuca, pozostawiając wolną rękę. Nina bardzo się tym cieszyła i błagała Dyzmę, by na to się zgodził. Nikodem długo namyślał się, lecz zdecydował się przyjąć propozycję dopiero wówczas, gdy Krzepicki z całą stanowczością stwierdził, że od przybytku głowa nie boli. Nie napisał tego Ninie, gdyż zgodnie z jej prośbą w ogóle do niej nie pisywał. W Koborowie listy zawsze przechodziły przez ręce Kunickiego i Nina obawiała się, by ten nie otworzył koperty, jak to już przed paru laty zdarzyło się z listami Kasi. Urządzeniem mieszkania pana prezesa zajmował się Krzepicki, i to z taką energią, że w ciągu dwóch tygodni wszystko było wykończone i Nikodem przeprowadził się z hotelu na Wspólną. Nazajutrz wyjechał do Koborowa, by zabrać rzeczy i rozmówić się z Kunickim. Była to niedziela, a że zapomniał zadepeszować po konie, musiał iść pieszo. Odległość nie przekraczała dwóch kilometrów, a że ranek był piękny, przechadzka ta Dyzmie sprawiła nawet przyjemność. W pobliżu tartaku spotkał starszego majstra z papierni, który z szacunkiem ukłonił się Dyzmie. Dyzma przystanął i zapytał: — Cóż tu u was słychać w Koborowie? — Dzięki Bogu, nic nowego, proszę pana administratora. — Nie jestem już administratorem, tylko prezesem banku. To nie czytaliście tego w gazecie? — Czytaliśmy, a jakże, że nas taki zaszczyt spotkał. — No więc? Więc mówi się do mnie "panie prezesie". Rozumiecie? — Rozumiem, panie prezesie. Dyzma włożył ręce w kieszenie, kiwnął głową i ruszył dalej. Po paru krokach odwrócił się jednak i zawołał: — Hej, człowieku! — Słucham, panie prezesie. — A pan Kunicki jest w pałacu? — Nie, panie prezesie, pan dziedzic pewnikiem w Siwym Borku, bo tam kolejkę zakładają. — Przecież dziś niedziela, święto. — O, u pana dziedzica to święto jest wtedy, jak roboty nie ma, panie prezesie — rzekł majster z gorzką ironią. Dyzma nasrożył się. — Tak powinno być. Praca to grunt! A wy tobyście wiecznie świętowali. Naród z was taki. Założył ręce na plecy i poszedł w stronę pałacu. Drzwi frontowe były zamknięte i dopiero po kilku dzwonkach otworzył je lokaj, który struchlał, ujrzawszy minę Dyzmy. — Co do cholery, powymieraliście tutaj! Dodzwonić się nie można. — Moje uszanowanie jaśnie panu, przepraszam najmocniej, byłem w kredensie... — Co w kredensie! Bałwanie jeden! Pół godziny czekam, a on w kredensie. Bydlę nieskrobane! No, zdejmujże palto, co patrzysz jak wół na malowane wrota. Gdzie pani? — Nie ma, proszę pana administratora, jaśnie pani pojechała do kościoła. — Po pierwsze, nie żaden pan administrator, tylko pan prezes, ćwoku jeden, a po drugie, to jak państwa nie ma, to wy tutaj sobie święto urządzacie, próżniaki! Nie ma święta! Święto jest wtedy, jak roboty nie ma, rozumiesz! Za mordę was trzeba trzymać! No, czego stoisz? Lokaj ukłonił się i wyśliznął się do hallu. — Za mordę tych draniów trzeba trzymać — mruczał Dyzma do siebie — inaczej na łeb włażą. Włożył ręce w kieszenie i zaczął chodzić. Wszystkie pokoje były już sprzątnięte, w sypialni Kunickiego natomiast na środku pokoju stała szczotka do zamiatania. Zadzwonił i bez słów wskazał służącemu szczotkę. — Uch, cholera! — burknął, gdy ten zniknął za drzwiami. Obszedł cały parter i wszedł na górę. W saloniku Niny były otwarte okna. Nie był tu jeszcze nigdy i z ciekawością zaczął oglądać meble, obrazy, fotografie. Tych najwięcej było na biurku. Nikodem usiadł na małym foteliku i przyglądał się im. Od niechcenia spróbował otworzyć szufladę, lecz była zamknięta. Druga też, natomiast środkowa była otwarta. — Co też ona tu ma? — pomyślał i odsunął szufladkę do połowy. Wewnątrz panował takiż uderzający ład jak i na biurku. W opaskach z niebieskich i zielonych wstążek leżały listy. Zaczął je przeglądać. Były to przeważnie listy koleżanek Niny z klasztoru, niektóre były pisane po francusku. Tuż obok leżała książka, oprawna w płótno. Zajrzał. Był to rękopis pisany ręką Niny. Więcej niż połowa kartek było czystych. — Pamiętnik — pomyślał i zaciekawił się. Wziął go i usiadł na oknie, by w porę zobaczyć nadjeżdżający powóz. Na pierwszej kartce widniał aforyzm: "Wszystko zrozumieć — to wszystko przebaczyć." Na odwrocie zaczynał się tekst: Przystępuję do pisania tego, co jest tak ośmieszone: pamiętnik. Nie, to nie będzie mój pamiętnik. Pitigrilli powiada, że człowiek piszący pamiętnik przypomina takiego, który po wytarciu nosa przygląda się chusteczce. Nie ma racji. Bo czyż chodzi o spisywanie zdarzeń? A nawet wrażeń? Przecie ja na przykład będę pisała jedynie po to, by ujrzeć swoje myśli w konkretnym ich wyrazie. Wydaje mi się, ze w ogóle mysi nie wyrażona słowem czy pismem nie może być myślą sformułowaną, skonkretyzowaną. I drugie kłamstwo o pamiętniku: zdaje się, że to Oskar Wilde stwierdził, iż piszący pamiętnik czyni to świadomie, jedynie po to, by ktoś mógł kiedyś to przeczytać. Mój Boże! Widocznie nie przyszło mu na myśl, że może istnieć człowiek nie mający na świecie nikogo, nikogo w całym przeraźliwym tego słowa znaczeniu! Dla kogóż mogłabym pisać? Dla niego? Dla tego, który właśnie jest równoznaczny ze straszną pustką, otaczającą mnie, z pustką, nie dającą się niczym zapełnić. Dla dzieci? Nie mam ich i niestety nigdy nie będę miała. Więc dla rodziny, która się odsunęła ode mnie, czy dla półobłąkanego Żorża? Kasia?... Och, nigdy! Jesteśmy na dwóch biegunach, ona mnie nigdy nie zrozumie. Cóż z tego, że mnie tak kocha. Czy można w ogóle kochać, nie rozumiejąc? Sądzę, że nie. Zresztą czyż to jest miłość? Jeżeli nawet tak, to miłość stojąca na bezwstydnie niskim poziomie. Nieraz myślałam, że gdybym wskutek jakiegoś przypadku została oszpecona... Kasia... Cóż, czym ona jest właściwie dla mnie? Dlaczego ja, która przy świetle dziennym przeklinam ubiegłą noc, nie umiem obronić się przed tą nocą, obronić się, oczywiście, przed własną słabością?... Nikodem wzruszył ramionami. Ot, ględzi i tyle. Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Przewrócił kilka kartek. Pamiętnik był pisany bez podania dat. Na jednej z dalszych stron znalazł krótką wzmiankę o pobycie za granicą, dalej rozmyślania na temat muzyki, później znowu o jakiejś Bilitis i o jakiejś Mnazidice. (Pewno kuzynki czy koleżanki Niny.) Chciał znaleźć coś o sobie. I rzeczywiście, po przeczytaniu kilkudziesięciu kart ujrzał swoje nazwisko. — No, zobaczymy — pomyślał z zaciekawieniem i zaczął czytać: Poznałam dziś nowego człowieka. Nazywa się dziwnie: Nikodem Dyzma. Jest w tym brzmieniu coś tajemniczego i niepokojącego. Ma opinię silnego człowieka. Wydaje mi się słuszna. Wyglądałby dobrze z batem Nietzschego w ręku. Po prostu emanuje zeń maskulinizm. Może zbyt brutalny, może zbyt symplistyczny, lecz tak potężny, że musi sugestionować. Kasia powiada, że on jest brusque i trywialny. W pierwszym ma rację. Co do drugiego, nie wyrobiłam jeszcze sobie zdania. Podoba mi się. Nikodem uśmiechnął się, wyjął notes i starannie zapisał wszystkie słowa niezrozumiałe. No, co dalej... Dalej było kilka stron zajętych opisem jakiegoś snu i sprzeczki z Kasią. Tu zatrzymał się, gdyż znowu była wzmianka o nim: Ona tego nie rozumie. Nienawidzi pana Nikodema, gdyż jej stosunek do życia jest zawsze patologiczny. Czymże jestem poza swoją kobiecością? Przecie po to istnieję. Właśnie mój intelekt, moje wyrobienie artystyczne, słowem, wszystko ma służyć mojej kobiecości, nie odwrotnie. Cóż dziwnego, że działa na mnie. — przyznaję — nie tylko psychicznie, lecz i fizycznie obecność mężczyzny. Mój Boże, czyż ja wiem, może rzeczywiście gdyby to był inny, równie zdrowy i normalnie męski człowiek, równie silnie działałby na mnie. — Widzisz ją! — pokręcił głową Nikodem — byle portki, to już jej wystarczy. Wyjrzał przez okno i przekonał się, że może czytać bezpiecznie. Było teraz kilkanaście kart świeżo zapisanych, gdyż atrament nie zdążył jeszcze sczernieć. Dziś wyjechał do Warszawy, wezwany przez premiera. Jakże dziwnym uczuciem jest tęsknota. Wprost wypija spokój duszy. Czy będzie mnie tam zdradzał? Nie wiem, tak dalece go nie znam! Gdy o nim myślę, utwierdzam się w przeświadczeniu, że treścią jego istoty jest jakaś tajemnica, tajemnica, która zamknęła go jak konchę. Kto wie, czy pod największym ciepłem promieni koncha kiedykolwiek się otworzy? I czy wreszcie otwarta, nie przerazi mnie? Nie wiem. Właściwie mówiąc, nic o nim nie wiem, poza tym, że pragnę go każdym nerwem i niemal każda myślą. On tak mało mówi, tak mało i tak prosto, że doprawdy można by go posądzić o brak inteligencji, gdyby nie codzienne dowody, że pod szeroko sklepionym czołem trwa nieustanna praca nieprzeciętnego mózgu. Kasia twierdziła, że on nie jest kulturalny. Nieprawda. Jest może nie ucywilizowany, może ma pewne braki w wychowaniu, braki — przyznaję — zastanawiające, jeżeli chodzi o byłego oksfordczyka. Może to być jednak równie dobrze specjalna maniera. Coś w rodzaju manifestacyjnego lekceważenia form dla tym mocniejszego podkreślenia wagi, jaką się przywiązuje do treści To samo widoczne jest w jego sposobie ubierania się. Jest niewątpliwie dobrze zbudowany, a tylko dzięki ubraniu wygląda niezgrabnie. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy jest ładny? Raczej nie. Czyż chodzi mi o jego urodę? Jest męski, hipnotyzuje mnie swa męskością. Wolałabym, by miał ładniejsze ręce. Wysłałam dziś długi list. Brak mi jego obecności. Na drugiej kartce rękopis zaczynał się od dłuższego zdania w języku francuskim, po czym Nikodem przeczytał: Stało się nieszczęście. Myślałam, że zemdleję, gdy przeczytałam dzienniki, Drżę na samo przypuszczenie, że może nie wrócić do Koborowa. — To się kobita we mnie wklapała! — mruknął do siebie Dyzma i pomyślał, że chociaż to mile łechcze ambicję, jednak może się z czasem stać niewygodne. Leon wysłał doń depeszę gratulacyjną. Boże, gdybyż on przyjął propozycję Leona i został ze mną. Myślałam o ewentualności zamieszkania w Warszawie. Nie, to jest niepodobieństwo. Bałabym się wyjść na ulicę, by nie spotkać cioci Przełęskiej czy kogoś z dawnych znajomych. Nie umiałabym im spojrzeć w oczy, a jednak nie potrafiłabym tym bardziej zrezygnować z widywania jego. Na następnej stronie była jeszcze krótsza notatka: Nie spałam cała noc. Boże! Przecie on teraz może stać się bogaty!!! Czy mnie kocha? Gdy go pytałam, odpowiedział krótko: "Tak". A to może znaczyć bardzo wiele. Może też nic nie znaczyć... Nikodem przewrócił kartkę i spojrzał w okno. W końcu alei ujrzał zbliżający się samochód. Wracał Kunicki. Szybko wstał, złożył pamiętnik Niny i wsunął go do szuflady na dawne miejsce, po czym, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej, wyszedł na korytarz i zbiegł ze schodów. W samą porę, bowiem drzwi frontowe właśnie się otwierały i ujrzał w nich sylwetkę z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami. Wpadł w objęcia Kunickiego. — Kochany, kochany panie Nikodemie! Nareszcie, nareszcie! Serdeczne gratulacje! Czy otrzymał pan moją depeszę? I jakże? Organizuje pan ten bank z rozmachem! Prasa pisze o panu z najwyższym uznaniem! Serdecznie winszuję. Sam pan najlepiej wie, że mu życzę wszystkich pomyślności. — Dziękuję. — Niechże pan siada, kochany panie Nikodemie, kochany panie prezesie! Ja mam dla pana pewną propozycję. Usadowił Dyzmę w fotelu i zapytał: — A może pan chciałby wypocząć? — Nie. Nie zmęczyłem się. — No, to dzięki Bogu. Tedy niech mnie pan zechce wysłuchać. Z góry proszę, by pan nie dawał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, jeżeli ta odpowiedź ma być odmowna. Dobrze? Nikodem uśmiechnął się i przymrużył oko. — A jakbym tak zgadł, co mi pan chce zaproponować? Co? — Chyba niemożliwe? — zastanowił się Kunicki. — A pan chciałby, żebym ja został i nadal administratorem. Nie? Kunicki zerwał się i znowu chwycił Dyzmę w objęcia. Zaczął obszernie motywować swój plan, aż udowodnił jak dwa razy dwa — cztery, że Nikodem powinien zgodzić się. — Przecie prezes banku, kochany panie Nikodemie, to nie urzędnik państwowy, ale szef przedsiębiorstwa, może dowolnie dysponować swoim czasem... Nikodem udawał, że się waha, lecz po kilku minutach zgodził się, pod tym jednak warunkiem, by Kunicki nie chwalił się nikomu, że pan prezes banku zbożowego jest u niego administratorem. Warunek oczywiście został przyjęty z całym zrozumieniem jego nieodzowności. Gdy rozmawiali o tym, wróciła pani Nina. Nie powiedziała nic na powitanie, lecz wyraz jej szeroko otwartych oczu był tak wymowny, że Kunicki musiałby nie mieć za grosz zmysłu spostrzegawczego, gdyby tego nie zauważył. Możliwe jednak, że nastrój, w którym się znajdował z racji nadspodziewanej zgody Dyzmy, zbytnio zwracał jego uwagę na szczęśliwy obrót sprawy, gdyż z miejsca i hałaśliwie zaczął opowiadać żonie, jak bardzo się cieszy z tego, że kochany pan Nikodem nie porzuca Koborowa na łaskę losu, że, owszem, będzie czuwał nad jego interesami i obiecał często tu zaglądać. — I ja bardzo się cieszę — powiedziała krótko Nina, po czym przeprosiła ich i poszła się przebrać, gdyż obiad w niedzielę podawano o drugiej. Dzień, ku z trudem ukrywanemu niezadowoleniu Niny, spędzili we trójkę. Kunicki żywo się interesował bankiem i terminem rozpoczęcia jego działalności. Mówił dużo o ogólnym kryzysie, skarżył się na nadmierne podatki, na ciężar świadczeń socjalnych, lecz już nie martwił się urodzajem, który wypadł w tym roku wręcz świetnie. Po kolacji pojechali na spacer samochodem. Wieczór był wyjątkowo piękny, a droga wśród lasu, naświetlona srebrem księżyca, miała jakiś tajemniczy urok. Nina rozmarzona wtuliła się w poduszki auta, nawet Nikodem odczuwał coś niezwykłego w tym pędzie. Tylko Kunicki nie przestawał mówić. Po dziesiątej byli już w domu. Nina szybko pobiegła na górę, jej mąż odprowadził Dyzmę do jego pokoju, życząc przyjemnej nocy. Nikodem zaczął się rozbierać. Teraz dopiero mógł w spokoju zastanowić się nad tym, co przeczytał w pamiętniku Niny. Trudno mu było zdobyć się na wyraźną o tym opinię. Jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości: zakochała się w nim na umór i miała nadzieję, że się z nią ożeni. Najbardziej kontent był z tego, że nie połapała się ani co do Oksfordu, ani co do jego inteligencji. Widocznie jego system był bez zarzutu. Ale co do ożenku... Właściwie mówiąc, pierwszy raz zamyślił się nad tym poważnie. No, prawda, podobała się mu, mieć żonę hrabiankę to też nie w kij dmuchał. Żaden z tych wielkich dygnitarzy nie jest żonaty z arystokratką... Tylko, z drugiej strony, żenić się z kobietą, która nic nie ma, a ma takie potrzeby... Tych sukien!... Trzy razy na dzień się przebiera, za granicę jeździ, pierścionki i bransolety zmienia... A przecie Kunicki w razie rozwodu złamanego grosza jej nie da... Wprawdzie z banku jest duża pensja, ale ta też nie wystarczy. Zresztą, kto wie, mogą go przecie z tego prezesostwa wylać, a wówczas co zrobi z tą babą na karku?... Zęby to Kunicki pomimo rozwodu zatrzymał go jako administratora!... Ale ba, o tym nie ma gadania. I jeszcze jedno: co będzie z tym zwariowanym jej bratem. Trzeba będzie i tego gagatka wziąć za kark... Zgasił światło i podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę. Myśl o Ponimirskim zdecydowała ostatecznie. Nie ma głupich — powiedział i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Już zasypiał, gdy nagle do uszu jego dobiegł szmer kroków na żwirowej alejce. — Co za cholera tam się włóczy po nocy — pomyślał podnosząc głowę. Nagle struchlał. Wśród fantastycznych smug cienia gałęzi zmieszanych z bladymi plamami księżyca ujrzał wyraźnie jakąś postać stojącą przy oszklonych drzwiach od parku... — Złodziej! — przemknęło mu przez głowę. Postać stała chwilę nieruchomo, nagle podniosła rękę i rozległo się pukanie. Nikodemowi przebiegły mrówki po grzbiecie i nagle olśniła go myśl: "Ponimirski! Zwariował całkiem i przyszedł mnie zabić." Pukanie powtórzyło się na ten raz głośniej. Dyzma nie ruszał się, po prostu bał się poruszyć. Dopiero gdy zobaczył, że klamka się ugięła, a drzwi nie otworzyły się (więc są zamknięte!), uspokoił się. To go ośmieliło. Cichutko wstał i idąc pod ścianą zbliżył się do drzwi. Ostrożnie wychylił głowę tak, by nie móc być dostrzeżonym. Omal nie krzyknął ze zdziwienia. Za drzwiami stała Nina. Szybko nałożył spodnie od pidżamy i otworzył drzwi. Cicho wsunęła się do pokoju i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Pociągnął ją w stronę łóżka. — Nie, nie — oparła się stanowczo — błagam cię, nie to... Siądźmy sobie tu... Tak cię kocham za to, że umiesz rozumieć to moje może nawet przewrażliwienie na tym punkcie. Kochasz mnie? — Kocham. — Mój najsłodszy... Zaczęło się opowiadanie o tęsknocie, o nadziei, o radości, opowiadanie często przerywane pocałunkami. — I wiesz, musiałam przyjść, nie zasnęłabym, gdybym dziś jeszcze nie przytuliła się do ciebie, nie powiedziała ci, jak mi dobrze i spokojnie, gdy jesteś przy mnie, gdy mam tę pewność, że żadna inna nie kradnie mi ciebie. Powiedz, zdradzałeś mnie? — Nie. — Na pewno? — Jak dotychczas — na pewno. — Powiedz — nalegała — czy nic masz w Warszawie dawnej kochanki? Zapewnił ją, że nie ma, w nagrodę za to został ponownie wycałowany. Zły był na siebie, że zabrakło mu stanowczości, obawiał się nawet, czy Nina po wyjściu od niego nie nazwie go fujarą, co to cacka się z kobietą. Tymczasem ona zaczęła mówić o jego nowym stanowisku i o tym, czy teraz nie mogliby pobrać się. Trzeba było dyplomatyzować. Nikodem zastanowił się i odparł, że na razie muszą poczekać, bo jego dochody jeszcze nie są wystarczające. — A po drugie, sama mówiłaś, że nie chcesz mieszkać w Warszawie, a przecie ja muszę tam mieszkać. Nina zmartwiła się. Prawda... chyba żeby zamieszkali gdzieś pod Warszawą. Nikodem mógłby dojeżdżać samochodem. Zaczęła układać plany na przyszłość. Nikodem poczuł senność, a że bał się zasnąć, zapalił papierosa. — Ach — mówiła — i dzieci będziemy mieli. Jakaż to rozkosz, jakie szczęście mieć dzieci. Powiedz, kochanie, lubisz dzieci? Dyzma nie cierpiał dzieci i odparł: — Bardzo lubię. — Ach, to cudownie! Będziemy mieli dużo dzieci... — Słuchaj — przerwał jej — a czy twój mąż nie spostrzeże, żeś ty wyszła ze swojej sypialni? Zaniepokoiła się. Istotnie zbyt długo tu siedzi. Ostatecznie jest jej to obojętne, lecz pragnęłaby uniknąć awantury. Pożegnali się czule i wyszła. Dyzma położył się do łóżka, naciągnął kołdrę na głowę i mruknął: — Ee... do cholery z taką miłością. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy